1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a process apparatus and a process method thereof, and particularly relates to a process apparatus capable of pushing a panel-shaped object and a process method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Through the recent development and improvement in the semiconductor and electronic industries, portable electronic devices such as smart phones, digital cameras, and tablet PCs, etc., are now used more and more commonly. In addition, these products are designed to become more convenient, multi-functional, and exquisite. As the users' demands toward digital products increase, displays, which play an important role in the digital products, also draw the designer's attention. Specifically, the liquid crystal displays (LCD) have now become the mainstream of the displays.
However, the LCD is not self-luminescent. Therefore, a backlight module must be disposed under the LCD as a light source for the display purpose. Currently, most of the backlight modules use light bars formed of light-emitting diodes (LED) as the light source. Moreover, the light bars are disposed beside the light guide plate (LGP). The light-emitting diodes may be reflow soldered on a circuit board to form the LED light bar by using the surface mount technology (SMT). To meet the trend of designing the portable electronic products to be lighter and thinner, it is common to choose circuit boards having a thin thickness as the LED light bars. However, during the process of finishing the reflow soldering of the LED light bars and pick uping the circuit board, the circuit board having a thin thickness may bend easily when the user picks up the circuit board bare-handedly, thereby damaging a solder point on the circuit board.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200642543 discloses a process method for a printed circuit board. FIG. 1A illustrates a flow of the method, and FIG. 1B is a schematic side view illustrating the device shown in FIG. 1A. As shown in Steps a and b of FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a positioning pillar 72 of a positioning fixture 70 penetrates through a positioning hole 62 of a printed circuit board substrate 60, a positioning hole 42 of a carrying substrate 40, and a positioning hole 82 of a top cover 80, and when a high-temperature soldering process is performed according to Step c in FIG. 1A, bending of the PCB substrate 60 is prevented by the top cover 80 pressing the PCB substrate 60. Although the prior art discloses a technical means to prevent the substrate from bending, the technical means is adapted in the high-temperature soldering process performed to the substrate. After the high-temperature soldering process is performed to the substrate, the user still needs to pick up the substrate bare-handedly, which may easily result in bending of the substrate.